Maybe
by Predator's little prey
Summary: Carlisle treats a young girl for the results of abuse, when he ends up calling Jasper and Edward in things get a little out of hand. What will happen? Warning Mature content and abuse. Main pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella


**A new story, this one has been floating around my head for while. I have not stopped 'The Animal Shelf' I am just at a block with it. This story is has no Beta so there will be mistakes, please do tell me just don't bother flaming I will ignore them. **

* * *

Chapter 1. Nobody's Home

The moonlight flittered through the gap in the canopy above; the waning moon softly illuminated the clearing. A small, slender figure sat her back against an old oak tree, her long copper hair obscuring her face. Her shoulders shook as sobs racked through her body, a pale hand reached up and wound into her hair a bruise was exposed under the long sleeve of her shirt as her arm moved. The only observers to her agonised cries were the forest animals that had hearing good enough to pick up the sounds. For hours she sat curled up against the tree, the only thing that moved her was the appearance of sunlight. She uncurled herself from the tree; a slight hiss escaped her as feeling came back to her limbs from being sat in the same position for so long. Slowly she rubbed at her smoky silver eyes, which were red rimmed and swollen form cry for so long. A sigh slipped out as she dragged her feet out of the clearing and into the lighting forest, taking her time she walked through the wood as if she didn't want to leave.

I dragged my feet as I knew the edge of the forest was coming up, even walking as I had to I got there way too soon. My ribs burned every time I breathed, but I knew I had to be back by the time my stupid drunken father returned from work. He would expect the house cleaned, his dinner on the table and the shopping done, none of which I had managed to do after the last round of beatings. I knew exactly what it would mean and I also knew there was nothing I could do to stop it, my mother had walked out years ago, not that I blamed her but I had been to young to chose and ended up with my father. Many would have blamed my mother for getting out while I had to stay but not me, I would have forced her to leave once I was old enough anyway. I had obviously done something to deserve this where as she never had, I would contact her if I could but we had no phone and my father never allowed my dirty hands to touch his mobile. The big bungalow would have been a nice pretty cottage once, before my father got his hands on it, now it looked like a hovel at least on the outside. I was made to clean the inside until it shone, my father would never accept anything other than perfection conveniently forgetting my injuries when he wanted something doing. I opened the door, I never locked it as I didn't have a key and there was no one else out here in the middle of nowhere. Not that I knew where I was, I had never gone to school I could read and write, do the same as my class mates at 17 but I had never seen anyone other than my fathers friends. They weren't exactly what any girl would want to meet either. I had no concept of where I was, that was one thing my father had always made sure of so I couldn't escape.

I opened the fridge; we had enough for the week at least, I pulled out some pasta and turned my mp3 player on. I sang along with the lyrics, for some reason my father didn't mind me singing. I had always figured it was because I was really bad and he took pleasure in another thing I was bad at. When the actual truth was he let me because I was good, even when there was no music. By the time I had finished the meal and set the table for one, my father came in through the door. Without a word to me, he sat down and ate, waving me away for now. I retreated to my room, which was the attic really; the walls were littered with pictures all different. Many were sketches, while some were paintings and a rare few charcoal scattered in as well. I sat gingerly on my bed, my ribs and arm felt like a fire was lit beneath my skin. My body was far too hot and vision was fading in and out, I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. I failed to hear my fathers calls and I paid the price, he stormed up the stairs his handsome face twisted into a snarl of menace as he lifted the belt high and brought it down on his daughter's already battered skin.

I didn't see the first blow coming, but I felt it that familiar white-hot agony ripping through my back, reopening scars already there. Some were an enflamed red around the edges showing the first signs of infections

Thankfully I drifted out of consciousness before I could feel too much. It took about an hour for my father to realise that he had gone way too far this time, and it took even longer for him to realise unless he wanted her to die he needed to get her medical attention and fast. This decided he lifted his daughter into his car, not taking much care over her. They actually lived on the very edge of Forks and the hospital was very good, the team of doctors led by the dashing Doctor Cullen. When the receptionist saw what the man was carrying she called for a room to be made ready and the doctor on night duty to report to her room.

Carlisle Cullen prided himself on having 300 years of control around humans and being calm at all times, but when he saw the damage to a young girl in his hospital he struggled to reigh in his temper. She was battered, her skin a rainbow of different colours. He could smell the mans scent on her, he knew what had really happened to this slip of a girl. The man introduced himself as the girl's father, which served only to make Carlisle angryer than before.

"Can you tell me anything of how she got like this?" He asked as he began to examine her.

"No, not really, I came home to find her like this" The man was sweating with effot of coming up with these lies so fast.

"Hmmm, Im afriad you are going to haved to wait outside Sir. This is going to take a long time"

My father just nodded and strolled outside, certain he had got away with his lies. Carlisle pulled out his mobile,

"Esme I am going to need you to send me Edward and Jasper, I am at the hospital"

"Of course, Alice has just had a distruping vision make sure you know what you doing my love" Her voice was slightly concerned.

"I will I promise, see you later" He shut the phone will a little click, and turned as there was a knock on the door and his first turned son entered the room.

Edward was shocked at what he saw when he went to his father.

"Carlisle what has happened to her?"

The doctor looked sadly at his son, "She has been abused, by her father and I am afraid we have only one option if we want to save her", he cast sad eyes down on her figure. Slowly he began to dress her wounds and clean away the blood, the skin that wasn't bruised was creamy pale. A second knock signaled Jasper's ariaval, he froze when he entered, his control wasn't as strong as the others around humans.

"It is alright Jasper, you won't hurt her" Carlisle mumered as he straightend.

"Carlisle, you can't be thinking of changing her are you?" Edward asked, golden eyes wide.

"No atleast not yet, there is something else we could try first, which is why I needed you two and not the others. I am going to tell you both what I have discovered last night. If a vampire has a strong emotion towards a human then when bitten your venom can be retracted" He looked calmly at them both.

"But why chose us?" Jasper's voice was low to avoid breathing too much.

"Because you two are the strongest, I wouldn't like to say which of is the stronger but no one can surpass you two. Which is why I need you to try Jasper, she hasn't got long. Edward can monitor if her thoughts vanish, so we know if she slips away."

Edward then interupted, "Whatever you are going to do it had better be soon Carlisle, her thoughts are already distant" He possitioned himself in the shadows against he wall, out of the way but close enough to assist in any way.

"Ok, but I don't think it is going to work" Jasper approached the bed, he then saw the human for the first time. She was close to death, but would be beauitful, still was, even though she was scarred and battered. He reached out and touched her wrist, a shockwave erupted through them both although she stayed out of it. Jasper snatched his hand back before trying again, this time he was able to touch her gently without a reaction. Slowly he brought her slender wrist up to his mouth, altough this time he felt different, he didn't crave the blood and his vemon didn't pour into his mouth. With extreme care he bit into the pale skin, then quickly bit his own lip and let the blood flow into her wrist. The changes were noticable from the first touch of vampire blood, when her wrist closed Jasper moved so he was next to her head. He then kissed her, transfering his blood straight into her main system. Only when he felt the drain on himself did he close both wounds with gentle licks before backing away. Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder,

"Well done, now we wait and see what other effects might accour."

The three vampires kept a constant virgil over the girl, only moving when someone came in or she moved in anyway. The hours ticked by before Carlisle was able to confirm her broken bones had healed, her scars were nearly all gone and her wieght was out of danger zone for her size. It was only then she began to awake, as her body recognised it was healed.

I could feel my head pounding slightly, although I took that to be a good sign. Surley that ment I wasn't dead yet, as you aren't surposed to feel anything once your dead. I decided to test my theory and open my eyes, the first thing I saw was a blinding light.

"Can someone turn down the light please" I croacked softly.

Someone must have heard me because the room came into focus as the light dimmed, I could see a blonde man who looked like a model in a long white coat. Stood slightly away from him was a equally tall teenager with bronze coloured hair and golden eyes, he was handsome even I could tell that. But then I saw the other teenager, he looked about 19, 6'3" at least with beauitful golden, honey coloured hair. His eyes were darker than the other two but still golden topaz, which led me to believe they were related. He stood nearest to me, I trailed my gaze down his body, the dark blue shirt was tight across his well defined chest, dark grey jeans encased long, lean legs. Then I blushed when I realised what I was doing, I turned away and gasped.

"I can breathe, I can move. What happened?" my voice rose in panic.

"Calm down, you are fine now and once you have got some rest we will explain everything to you. My name is Doctor Cullen and you are in the hospital" He soothed my panic with his calm, deep voice. I nodded, my eyes dropping closed as tiredness over whelmed my small body. I noticed that the bronze haired one was gone, but the gorgeous blonde was watching me out of the corner of his eye and didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. Somehow that last thought made me feel safe and cared for rather than frightend like it should have done, but then again nothing was making sense today.

Edward raised an eyebrow at his adoptive father, his face was still experessionless apart from his eyes. Carlisle ran the nessasary scans checking the machines and smiling softly when the results were over human average, he was glad that she had recovered but there was going to be problems when they told her what had happened. Carlisle glanced at Edward, who picked up his thoughts at once,

Come on, Jasper can take the first watch tonight as I don't think we would move him anyway.

Both silently exited the room, the remaining vampire didn't move even when felt the other two's emotions floating over his senses. Jasper melted into the shadows beside the bed, unless you knew what to look for you wouldn't find him leaning against the wall. His topaz eyes never moved or blinked from the girl on the bed and for once he didn't feel the pain of thirst in the back of his throat, he was different than his siblings he couldn't always resist the smell of human blood. This delicate human now smelt of a mixture, himself and a gentle vanilla, for once he could smell her skin not her blood. He watched throughout the night as she dreamed of her father and the good times when he was sober and the ever increasing bad times when he was drunk, the more Jasper saw and the more pain and self blame he felt from her made the deep routed anger surface towards her father. In the end he couldn't help himself, he reached out and ran a hand through her copper, gold hair. At first she shrank from the touch, but once he had soothed his fingers though a few times she settled into his gentle fingers. Slowly he felt her emotions change, she drifted into a deeper, calmer sleep where she had no dreams except the feeling of being protected. In case a human came in Jasper lifted her easily and slid next to her, she curled against him at once surprisingly she felt cold even to his skin. Her long hair fanned around them as she rested her head in the crook of Jaspers arm and settled flush against the powerful body of the vampire, leaving Jasper with a different kind of problem all together.

Carlisle was slightly surprised when he saw his son curled up with the girl. After what she had been through it was expected that she wouldn't accept human touch at first, but maybe there was a little hope that she was different. Jasper stirred as his father entered, his golden eyes opened and he lifted her away from him, only to encounter that she was wound tightly against him and as he didn't want to hurt her he couldn't move away. He watched as his father examined her file, the doctors had created one for he when she had arrived but many details were missing.

"We need her awake Jasper, there is a lot we need to know and we need to tell her"

Jasper just nodded and turned to the girl in his arms, she smelt even more of him now, he felt her mind and nudged her towards waking up. Slowly, painstakingly she began to awake but not before attempting to cling to Jasper to stave off waking up. Carlisle smiled at that, she wasn't as damaged mentally as they had all feared, since the father had confessed and told everything to Charlie Swan. Although it could have had a lot to do with the fact she had Jasper's blood in her so maybe she recognised him on a deeper level. Carlisle pulled himself out of his train of thought as he saw her starting to come round, quickly he made sure no one was around and the door was locked as they didn't want unfriendly ears hearing this explanation.

I knew something was different when I felt warm, even in the hottest weather I was always cold. I could feel something was curled around me, this time I felt weird having never known what it felt like to be uninjured. My eyes adjusted much easier as I had only been asleep this time, then I discovered why I warm. That gorgeous golden haired teenager was laying next me, his eyes watching me as I tried to get up, not through fear but through confusion.

"What is going on? Did I do something while I slept?" It was then I shrank away from Jasper although I was not afraid of him.

"No of course you did not do anything wrong, but I need to ask a few questions, I am Doctor Cullen do you remember form earlier?"

I just nodded; unable to speak I was so afraid I had done something to upset them after all that's what I do best according to my father.

"First can you tell me your name little one?" Carlisle's voice was low and gentle.

"Saara, what about you two? You aren't like others," my voice shook.

"Very observant of you Saara, we are indeed different but we will explain more later. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is one of my sons Jasper, do you have a second name?" Carlisle pointed to the blonde sat next to me when he introduced Jasper.

"What is a second name? All I have only been called things like girl, freak, slave or Saara very rarely?" I flinched when I realised I hadn't answered the question right, I was expecting a belt or punch but none came. I looked up to see them both with strange expressions on their faces; Jasper was struggling to hide his rage.

"Don't worry about it, now when you were brought in you were in a bad way. As you have noticed, we are different you could call us vampires. The only thing we could do to save you was give you blood from one of us, this doesn't mean you will turn into one of us but it does mean you are stronger than a normal human and all your injuries are healed. We don not know the extent of doing this will be so my wife has ordered that you are to come and live with us for the time being, if you want to."

I looked at them, if I had been normal I would have been screaming by now but I wasn't. I didn't understand that vampire's shouldn't exist, so I just agreed.

"Can I know who it was that healed me?" I asked quietly.

"It was me" the deep, velvet voice washed over me, making a slight shiver go up my spine.

"Thank you, I owe you my life"

"You owe me nothing, it was my choice to me you are different. I usually have less control around humans but not you, other vampires and werewolves are going to think you are my mate so lets let them think that for now to keep you safe."

"Why would you want me as your mate? I am not exactly very pretty, with all these scars from over the years even though I disserve them" I couldn't meet Jasper's eyes as I spoke so ashamed of myself.

"You never disserved any of them, and there are barely visible even to a vampire's eyes and you are very beautiful like one of us already" Jasper reached out a hand and eased my chin so I was looking into his eyes, for once I didn't flinch away. Something inside me reacted to Jasper in a different way than others. I wasn't afraid of his touch in the same way was before; now I was used to being touched by him I wasn't bothered.

"So I come and live with you, is that the idea?" I asked.

"Yes but only if that's what you want, your father is heading to prison so your only other option isn't very nice" Carlisle spoke as he approached me. I tensed as I watched him come closer, I didn't want to be afraid Carlisle had done nothing to frighten me but I couldn't help it. I could feel my muscles coil tighter and tighter as his hand got closer to me, then suddenly without thinking, I moved with a speed I shouldn't possess. I had leapt away from Carlisle and ended up behind Jasper before either realised what I had done. Only when Jasper felt me quivering against his back did he understand why,

"I don't think she is so sure about others touching her yet" his voice was gentle so not to startle me anymore. Carlisle's face held a slight sad note, he had always been good with people and over the years he had dealt with several abuse cases but this one was different. Jasper turned to me; slowly he slid an arm around me and drew me against his surprisingly warm chest.

"Carlisle she is colder than me!" Jasper's eyes had gone wide in astonishment; she was cold until their skin had been in direct contact for a few seconds. Carlisle looked puzzled, "maybe there is more going on than we know about, and I think you coming to live with us is the best way to get to the bottom of this. I will go and clear you for discharge and find you some clothes, Jasper will wait with you if you want" Carlisle glanced at us both; I was still shivering in Jasper's arms, a smile crept onto his face as he left to take care of things.

It took Carlisle about an hour to set everything in order; he had discussed the case with Charlie Swan who agreed with the doctor that for Saara's safety she was to be taken into the care of the Cullen family. With a quick stop to get some jeans and a grey sweater for Saara he returned to collect them both. While he had been gone Jasper had sat on the bed leaning on the headboard, Saara had then sat on the other end until Jasper had watched me shiver for a few minutes then snapped. He had pulled me against his chest so I was curled between his legs, when I had continued to shiver he had wound his bare arms around my waist, which had eventually warmed me up and lulled my mind into a doze. Nether of us stirred when Carlisle came back in, I knew I shouldn't be reacting like this. I should be afraid of everyone, which I was apart from Jasper. Maybe it was because he had given me blood so I wasn't completely human anymore and it had opened a bond that Carlisle had not been expecting. They hadn't told me exactly how I wasn't full human but I knew when I woke up that something was different.

"Saara I have some clothes for you and then we can go home" Carlisle spoke quietly so not to disrupt patients in the next room as it was late in the evening. Slowly Jasper let me go so I could go and get dressed, the jeans were long as was the sweater but otherwise they fit snugly and I felt warm.

"Thank you Carlisle, I am not so cold anymore. I am also sorry for flinching away from you I don't mean it, I just can't help it at the moment." I couldn't look at his face as I spoke, I felt awful for flinching away when he meant me no harm.

"It is not your fault Saara, I do not blame you for not liking to be touched. Edward has warned everyone at home not to try and touch you until you feel you are ready."

I didn't blink an eye at the car I was led out to, although that was because I was complete ignorant of these things, as I have never really left the house except on foot. If I had known I would have properly fainted at how much it cost. The drive wasn't long and most of the time I didn't dare look out of the windows to see how fast we were going, Jasper just chuckled at my predicament. The one thing that did shock me was the beautiful house we drew up to, it was like a mansion to my eyes. I could feel a strange energy coming from inside and all around; there was something different about this house.

"This is where you all live?" Jasper gave me a look when I asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" He turned to me in the seat.

"No it just feels different than other houses, maybe that is because you are all vampires and I am just adjusting to that fact" I gave him a small smile.

Jasper felt his unnecessary breath hitch when she smiled, he decided there and then that she was his to protect, he desperately wanted to see that smile grow and her eyes to lighten.

A beautiful woman met us at the door; I assumed this was Carlisle's wife as he kissed as he came in. She looked kind and gentle, like I sometimes imagined my own mother would look like. I watched as she made to reach out but just stopped herself in time a pained look on her face as she remembered. I hated myself for what I was doing to these people, this women was opening her home and family to me and I couldn't even let her touch me. Just like with Carlisle I flinched when she got too close, although this time Jasper was ready and managed to get hold of my hand before I could do something stupid again.

"Saara I would like to introduce you to my family, this is my wife Esme, you have already met Edward and Jasper, then there is Alice, Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle pointed to each new family member as they were introduced. The blonde Rosalie was glaring at me throughout the whole of the introductions, I didn't know what I had done wrong, I guess she is one of them who decides on sight whether she likes you or not.

"Edward explained what has happened and we are not to touch you unless you chose to touch us first" Alice bounced forward; she was even smaller than me if that was possible.

"I am afraid so, I don't like it but my body over rules my mind at the moment" I said sadly, I liked Alice at once she was very direct.

"How come you can touch Jasper and not the rest of us" Snarled Rosalie, her lip curled upwards.

"I don't know, Carlisle has much more of an idea than me" I was totally honest with her, there was no point winding her up at this stage it would only cause problems later on.

"It is because her mind has bonded with mine when I gave her my blood, it was a selfless act to save someone's life so it created this link between us. That is how Saara can allow me to touch her" Jasper's voice was a deep purr as his anger simmered just below the surface ready for any opportunity to explode. Rosalie just glared one final time and turned away, she flounced up the stairs with Emmett throwing an apologetic look before following her.

"Don't mind her she is always like this, she is just jealous because she isn't the centre of attention all the time. I know that is true because I can read people's thoughts, it is sort of like a radio" Edward cut in to stop me blaming myself for something else. I yawned without meaning to, I didn't want to seem rude but I was so tired I couldn't help it.

"I am sorry it has just been a strange and tiring day, I don't mean to be rude in anyway I already owe you so much," I only just managed to stifle a second yawn was I spoke.

"Don't worry you can sleep in my room as you are used to me" Jasper offered holding a hand out to me. I nodded grateful I didn't have to turn anyone else down because he hadn't offered first, but he knew what I was like by now so understood what my reactions would likely be.

By the time I had reached Jasper's room I was nearly asleep on my feet, as I wasn't yet fully healed. His room was as big as a quarter of my house; the colours were a calm blend of cream and greens. I didn't take much in as I was led to the bathroom and a set of soft silk clothes appeared next to me, I smiled at the thoughtfulness, as jeans were not very nice to sleep in although I loved the sweater. I changed in record time without falling over, I barely noticed when Jasper carried me to his huge king size bed. I vaguely knew when I was covered up and when Jasper left, I was never aware that an hour or so later he returned. After stripping off his shirt and changing his jeans to soft sweatpants he curled around me and kept watch till morning.

* * *

**I would like to know what you think so please review, if you want to Beta just drop me a message or review and I will be very greatful. **

**Prey**


End file.
